1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aircraft control system, a method for controlling an aircraft, and an aircraft, and particularly relates to an aircraft control system, a method for controlling an aircraft, and an aircraft that enable stable flight even when part or all of control surfaces are in a malfunctioning state, for example, an inoperative state or a damaged state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the attitude of aircraft is controlled by an actuator appropriately moving control surfaces such as elevators, ailerons, and a rudder in accordance with a predetermined control signal. More specifically, in aircraft control systems, a controlling computer mounted on an aircraft calculates a deflection angle control signal for controlling control surfaces based on information detected from various sensors such as an inertial sensor and an air data sensor provided on the aircraft and an operation command signal from a vehicle control unit such as a control wheel. The actuator then moves the control surfaces in accordance with the deflection angle control signal calculated by the controlling computer, thereby maintaining the aircraft in a desired attitude and achieving stable flight.
However, once a failure, damage, or the like occurs during a flight and causes part or all of the control surfaces to malfunction, it is difficult to change or maintain the attitude using the control surfaces. To compensate for this problem, a pilot will operate a throttle to keep a desired attitude and try to continue the flight or make a landing.
With regard to aircraft control in the case where there is damage to the control surfaces, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 8-183497 discloses a control method in which a thrust vectoring means that generates a moment in the yaw direction by deflecting jet exhaust is provided, and control by a rudder is switched to control by the thrust vectoring means if it is judged that the rudder does not function normally.